


A birthday gift for Regis

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Did I give Regis a lightsaber? Damn right I did, Family Fluff, Gen, Regis is a big kid and I love it, Regis’ birthday, Surprise Gift, cute family dynamic, gift buying anxiety, haopy family, non-canon cos Aulea is alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: It’s Regis’ birthday tomorrow and Noctis still has no idea what to get for him. Prompto helps and they make him a great gift.Renamed 7/1/20 - sorry, I was unhappy with the old title 😅
Relationships: Aulea & Noctis, Regis & Aulea, Regis & Noctis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A birthday gift for Regis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardNoctLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/gifts).



> I’m really hoping that you like this 🙈❤️  
> I wanted to write something for Cor, who’s put up with me yelling at her for months now and is always so friendly. She’s a real gem of this fandom and it’s been great chatting and reading her fics (for realsies, go read them, you will not be disappointed)  
> Merry Christmas!

Noct woke up at noon, it was the day before his Dad’s birthday and he still hadn’t bought him a present. His Mum has been asking him daily if he had sorted a gift yet, every day he got out of giving her a real answer, now it was the day before and he was starting to panic. His Dad seemed to have everything, gaming collectors items, rare weapons, gemstones, the best computer - everything he wanted, he could get. Being the King had its perks, he supposed. Although Regis never used his position as King to get cool stuff, his friends simply knew what he liked and were paid well enough to get it. The issue came when Noctis had to think of a gift for him, he had a modest allowance but he still didn’t have a tonne of money to spend. Just about managing to sit up in bed and keep his eyes open, he felt his phone vibrate on the nightstand. 

**Mum [12:01]:** Darling, I suspect you haven’t got your father’s present yet, please don’t buy him another damn remote control car. 

**Noct [12:02]:** what’s Dad done now?

 **Mum [12:04]:** The idiot was running it around the throne room, forgetting he had a meeting with his security detail; Clarus complained that he ran over his foot with it...honestly, Noct, your father is the _King_ and he acts like a child.

 **Noct [12:07]:** LMAO, THAT’S BRILLIANT! err yeah, okay, I won’t get him another one...LOL

Noct switched his screen off, his messaging app showing that his Mum was typing out another message - no doubt flustered at his amused reply when Regis walked in, looking rather sheepish. 

“I’m afraid your mother isn’t too happy with me right now.” He smirked at his son when he chuckled, “you know what happened?” 

“I know you were playing with the remote control car that I got you last year...in the throne room” Noct chortled. “Not gonna lie, I’ll probably do the same when I’m King - Ignis would freak and that’s reason enough to do it.”

Regis clapped him on the back, laughing at his remark and walked back out of the room, leaving Noct to get dressed. Regis had a busy day but he always found the time to enter the royal family’s private quarters to see his wife and son. Nothing was more important to him than his family. 

Noctis emerged from his room, dressed for the day and getting ready to leave. He was meeting Prompto at the mall in downtown Insomnia, no doubt the Prince’s future shield and advisor would be joining them - the group had become all but inseparable since Noct and Prom had finished high school. 

“Off out, son?” Regis asked, frustrated that he couldn’t push the days meetings to make the trip a family outing instead. Niflheim were not going to be happy with another delay to the peace treaty planning, luckily they were understanding last time, the prince had a bad accident and had ended up in hospital; they wouldn’t be so understanding a second time. 

“I need to sort some stuff out and Prompto wants to get out of the house, he’s a bit lonely.” Noctis shrugged at the news that Prompto’s parents were yet again absent. Regis viewed the young blond as another son, his friendship with Noctis so strong that he spent more time with the Caelums than he did at home. 

“You’re eighteen now, Noct. Do you think it’s time to live independently of your loving parents?” He asked, only half joking, a thought having just struck him of a solution to Prompto’s problem, but also a way to give Noctis more freedom. His son had grown into a fine man but he was destined to be King and he needed to think on his own feet more and grow into himself; Regis knew that this was not something he could do while living at home. 

“You want me gone, old man?” Noctis joked, gently elbowing his Dad in the ribs. 

“ _Noct,_ don’t be daft. I merely think it could be a good idea for you and Prompto to rent a place together. You’re best friends, you know one another well enough to now kill the other and it’ll give you both more independence” he watched Noctis think about the idea, a range of emotions flashing over his face, surprise, humour, and finally happiness. 

“Go out, have a good day, we’ll talk more later.” He patted Noct on the shoulder before walking out of the apartment.

————

“Heyaz” Prompto greeted Noct at the mall entrance. 

“Hey” 

“So, what we doing today?” 

“I need to find a present for my Dad. Mum’s been nagging me for the last two weeks.” Noctis grumbled, he still had no idea what to get for him. 

“Any ideas?

“Nope, this is the problem.”

Prompto hums to himself thoughtfully, “it’s probably a stupid idea, but how about you give him a photo album, filled with family photos. You know I have a load from when I’ve been round yours. Plus there’s that one time that your parents invited me, Iggy and Gladio on a trip to celebrate our graduation from high school!” he stopped speaking when Noct looked over to him, smiling. 

“I’m so dumb. I should have thought of that!” he said, smacking his forehead. 

Prom grinned back at the acceptance of his small idea, not expecting that it would be the perfect gift in Noct’s eyes. “Come on then, dude, let’s go print out some photos” he laughed, walking towards his favourite photo shop. 

“You’ve got your camera on you?”

“Dude, it’s me”

“Just checking”

“Duuuuude, _it’s me”_ Prompto laughed, it was no secret that he always carried one of his cameras on him. You could never predict when the perfect snap would present itself. 

————

Having printed out enough photos to fill two albums, the friends stopped in a coffee shop for food. As if summoned by the words ‘coffee shop’, Ignis appeared ten minutes after Noct messaged him to meet up. 

“Afternoon, Noct, Prompto” he greeted, taking a seat after buying the most expensive coffee from the menu. 

“You realise it’s all the same coffee, right, specs?” Noctis joked, earning an eye roll from his best friend.

Ignis pursed his lips, “I assure you, each coffee is very different and they are brewed differently depending on the drink.” 

Stopping a lecture from starting on the differences of the various coffee drinks offered in the shop, Noct dismissively waved his hand and explained the gift that he and Prompto had been putting together. “So, this is a good idea, it’s personal, unique and isn’t something that Dad has. I do want to buy something else for him though” he grinned, deciding to fill them in on the throne room debacle that had annoyed his mum. 

Two pairs of eyes watched him, both men trying not to laugh at the news that Noct’s dad, _their King,_ had gotten into trouble by playing with a remote control car in the throne room. 

“So, I’m gonna buy him something else he can play with at work, just for the fun of it. I just need to stay out of my mum’s reach when he opens it.” 

Ignis smiled back, “what do you suggest we look for?” 

“There’s a new film out, uhh ‘Star Wars’? I think, so there’s loads of these glowing weapon things in the shops. I’m gonna find a blue one for him, it’ll match the colour of our warping.”

————

Noctis had managed to find the last blue lightsaber in the shops, he bought it and wrapped it along with the photo albums filled with family memories. It was now Regis’ birthday and he was excited to give the presents to his Dad. 

He had woken early, knowing that Regis would be up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the days work in the Citadel. Noct brewed some coffee for the three of them and made a breakfast bagel each for his parents. Finally he pulled out the two gifts that were wrapped as if a blind, one handed person had wrapped them. (He could swing a sword and throw magic about, but wrapping a present? Hopeless, absolutely hopeless) 

Noct stilled as he heard movement down the hall, and two sleepy voices carrying across to the kitchen. 

“Happy Birthday, darling” 

“Thank you, Aulea, my love” 

Noctis waited patiently for his parents to enter the kitchen, always happy to see his parents so clearly adoring one another. 

Regis entered first, surprise marring his features as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Noctis, you’re never awake this early, son. Are you sick?”

“Regis! Be nice to our son!” Aulea ordered, lightly tapping her husband’s arm with a laugh. 

He held up his hands in submission, only a fool would dare cross his beloved when it came to Noctis - though he had to admit, he, himself was just as fiercely protective of his son. 

“Happy Birthday, Dad” 

Noctis pushed two plates towards his parents, with mugs of steaming coffee, proud when they smiled in thanks and started to eat. 

“Where’s Ignis hiding, he does your cooking usually”

Aulea smacked Regis again, harder this time. “I swear, if you don’t behave, you’ll be in trouble. You may be the King, but I’m the Queen.” she laughed, love bright in her eyes and in her smile. 

“Ignis is probably fast asleep still, Dad. I made these for you both and I’ve got your presents. Here ya go.” He pushed the badly wrapped presents across the countertop, starting to feel nervous that the gifts weren’t good enough. 

Regis opened the photo album first, a small flash of surprise crossing his face again, his expression changing to a gentle smile as he looked through the old photos. Some were from family trips, others from when Noct was still in school and others still from when Prompto had visited the family and insisted on taking photos every five seconds. 

“This is wonderful, thank you.” 

Aulea smiled beatifically, her joy at the gift radiating from her. 

Then Regis opened the second present, before he could speak, Noctis heard his Mum make a loud groan, “I told you _not_ to get your father another present like that” she laughed. 

Noct is shrugged his shoulders, “I figured Dad could warp around with this and it’s be hilarious. Regis Lucis Caelum, Star Wars geek, warping around with a lightsaber” 

Noctis and Aulea laughed together as Regis’ face lit up at the idea. 

“Oh yes, I’ll be warping out of council meetings with this, just you watch.” 

Aulea’s face dropped as Noctis smiled the biggest shit eating grin known to man. His Dad made the toy lightsaber disappear into his armiger in a flash of blue light, only making his wife’s face look even more mortified. 

“Happy Birthday, Dad, love you” Noct hugged his Dad, then left his Mum and Dad to eat their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter or tumblr  
> @_shell_fire  
> ‘Whythekwehnot’


End file.
